


Romance Like Never Before

by Erosempai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Centaurs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is bored and reading her favorite romance novel about centaurs. When she wishes for one to be real.. Equius appears the next day. What hijinks will occur with her and her new friend that only knows of the magical worlds? Will he adapt to Victorian derse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to type this after reading an article on Cracked about "5 different romance genres". Centaurs were one of them and I thought of Homestuck right away. I still need to pick up a centaur romance novel and check them out. (I just finished a really good Victorian era one also, so the story will be set in that time.)

Nepeta was the governess to a rich man by the name of Eridan Amphora. He gave her books, food, and all the catnip she could ask for. He was rude at times when he needed to prove a point, but wasn't a bad man due to his line of work. She managed to get the job due to his wife, Feferi, needing help with her 2 children and their education. Mind you the kids were only 4 years old in human years so they were a handful even for Feferi.

Nepeta woke up to find the children had messed up her room again. The chair was toppled over and Meenah's trident was stabbing the pillows that fell to the floor. With a sigh she cleaned up the mess, swept up the glass that fell from her candle holder, and got dressed for the day. She chose a long green dress with bunches of darker green underneath, and a simple blue necklace around her neck.

"NO! Wwe will not be going into that glubbin' place Fef!"  
"S)(--E's my sister! We )(avE to. Remember w)(at )(appenEd last time?"  
"...sshe tried killing ourr preccious children... I kknow."  
"We )(ave to."

Eridan looked over to see Nepeta and she bowed to him. He nodded his head and whispered something in Feferi's ear and she left smiling ear to ear. 

"Wwell hello Nepeta. As you ccan see me and Fef here are at wwits end. You sea her sister... Meenah... wants us over. She just had a wwonderful party planned for the wweek. Can you take care of the children?"  
"Mao of course! They still need the purrfect education training I suppose along with the cat-sitting?"  
"Y-yes. Give them time to go into the wwater as well. Wwe have an image to uphold."  
"Of course master Eridan."  
"I must go. I need to pack."

He went on his way and she looked for the children. As always it was following a trail of destruction. A table had fallen over by the stairs, books scattered all over from the parents room, and when she looked in the pile for any other mess that they could have made... a different kind of book was there. It had a picture of a rugged man who appeared to be part horse. His eyes were grey, but damn his body was chiseled. She took the book and hid a blush as she found the kids inside the mother's closet and trying on her shoes.

"Co+me on! Let me try that o+ne o+n!"  
"NO SIS. ITS NOT YOUR TURN."  
"Please! I'll co+o+k for you!"  
"THAT WOODEN GARBAGE AGAIN? NO."  
"I'll tell mo+m that you tried on her--"

Porrim looked up to see Nepeta glaring at them. The cat girl had a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat and her eyes were slitted in annoyance. Karkat quickly took the shoes off and pointed at his sister. She wasn't falling for this today. Nepeta grabbed both of the children by their ears and dragged them to a large box. This large box was made to hold the kids until they calmed down. Glass was expensive, but for this it was worth it. Glass covered the adjustable ceiling and could be moved up and down if they needed to get punished. The frame of it was hard, dark, and sturdy oak. No amount of biting could break it.

"FUCK. SEE WHAT YOU DID SIS!"  
"It wasn't my fault. Miss Nepeta! Bro+ did it."  
"What ever the case... both of mew were at the scene. I think its purrfectly fine if you stay in her ten minutes."  
"NO!"  
"Yes my darling karkitty."

She locked the door to it and held the key in her hand as she left. Karkat insisted in hitting the box while Porrim was twiddling her thumbs. She went inside the kitchen and turned a few pages of the book. It was the basic story of falling in love and then learning he wasn't of this world. She tries to run away but she can't, and as the book reads 'is enchanted by his love.'

Laughing at the idea she reads a bit of it. She puts the book down and smiles, and saying to herself, "I wish I had a man like that."


End file.
